This invention relates generally to a pour spout and, more particularly, to a pour spout attachable to a container wall for efficiently pouring viscous liquids between cookware vessels.
Pouring liquids from cooking pots has always been a difficult task and one that often results in spillage. Viscous liquids tend to cling to the side of the container and resist smooth and efficient pouring from one vessel to another. The action of pouring liquids, such as while cooking, often results in foodstuffs clinging to or dribbling down the side of a pot or pan.
Various proposals for pour spout devices are found in the art. While assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices are generally unable to attach to containers having different heights and diameters or to withstand the high temperatures often experienced in cooking.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a pour spout that effectively eliminates the mess associated with pouring from a pot or pan, accommodates cookware having different heights and diameters, accounts for high temperatures, is easy to attach and remove from containers, and is easy to clean.